Conventionally, media management application programs operate on personal computers to facilitate storage and playback of media items, such as songs (music) and videos (music videos, movies). One example of a media management application program is iTunes®, produced by Apple Inc.
A media management application program typically enables its user to browse, search and play media items stored on a personal computer. The media management application program can also allow interaction with an online media store (e.g., iTunes® Music Store) to browse, search, preview and purchase media items that are available online from the online media store. Although conventional techniques allow videos to be previewed or played online, such as with streaming video, often a new window for video playback is launched when a video is to be played or previewed. Launching a new window for video playback can be disruptive to the browsing or searching for videos to be purchased. Other disadvantages of conventional approaches, particularly those that do not launch a new window, are that small playback frames and reduced resolution are used for video playback.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved techniques to allow users to play or preview videos available on an online media store.